Show Off Crazy Chick
by MD95
Summary: AJ Lee was sick of being with the golden boy, John Cena, so she decided to do what she had always wanted to do: steal the show with Dolph Ziggler.
1. Prologue

"So, I'm here." Dolph Ziggler, the Show Off told as he entered to Mr. McMahon's office." Ah, good. John and Dolph, I have something planned for you." he told and Dolph took a look at his companion, who had his new girlfriend next to her.

"Where's your wife?" Dolph smirked and focused his eyes on his boss." AJ is my girlfriend. I don't have a wife anymore, thank you very much." John Cena told and held AJ's hand.

AJ glanced at Dolph." Hi Ziggler." AJ greeted and Dolph nodded. He hated John Cena more than anything." So, what's the plan?" Dolph asked and chewed his gum loudly.

"You two fight in TLC match." he began and Dolph smiled." For you're Money In The Bank contract." he finished and now Cena was smiling." What?" Dolph exclaimed.

"Sir, I've worked my ass off for that briefcase. I won it clean and fair." blond told and Cena laughed." I'm the golden boy." Cena smiled and turned to look at AJ, who was very irritated by Mr. McMahon.

"Right darling?" John asked and AJ smiled." Of course." she said and Dolph lost his temper. He stormed next to Cena and took a hold of his shirt." You may have a shot, but you're not gonna take my contract away." he told angrily and Cena smiled.

"If you were any better wrestler, I would say let's settle this at Wrestlemania, but" he smiled and looked around the room." You're Dolph Ziggler." he spit out and now Dolph was attacking him.

"Stop!" AJ shouted and tried to get these two superstars away from each other." Boys." Mr. McMahon told and Cena pushed Ziggler away from him." You know, my foot really hurts." John said angrily and Dolph smiled widely.

"Good." he said and looked at the chairman of WWE." You got your match, Vince." he said and left the office, cursing.

"Why did you do that, John?" AJ asked as they walked towards John's car." He hurt my leg, babe." he answered and AJ rolled her eyes." Really?" she asked and he looked at her with a big eyes.

"Is something wrong?" he asked and AJ sighed." Nah, just" she started but they were interrupted by Cena's fans who ran towards him, shouting his name.

In couple hours, they were home, or should we say John's flat. AJ had sold her apartment because John had said that he's not playing games. And after all of those other superstars she had dated, she really needed that. But right now, she felt like he was playing her. She had watched the show and saw how Cena sometimes looked scared as she came to him, but she thought it was just because she looked so damn good...

"Oh shit. I left my purse in my locker room. Mind if I go and get it?" AJ lied and John nodded." Try to workout also, we're gonna have a physical feud with Dolph and Vickie." he told proudly and AJ fake smiled.

The truth was that she really respected Ziggler and didn't like the way WWE treated him. He deserved so much more, but Cena always got it.

"Kaitlyn?" AJ asked as she noticed someone was already in her locker room." Yep?" familiar voice asked and AJ smiled." What are you doing here?" she asked and Kaitlyn looked at her with serious eyes.

"They're gonna make us hate each other again." she told and AJ sighed." Again?" AJ asked and shook her head." Yeah, I just came to get this." Kaitlyn told and showed a movie.

"Oh, Spiderman 2." AJ said with excited voice." Yeah. Ziggler is training again so no rehearsal romance for tonight." she muttered." What?" AJ asked confused.

"Oh you didn't hear? Their gonna make us a couple. At Slammy awards." she told and AJ bit her lip." Is that so?" she asked and her best friend nodded." See you later, chick." she said happily and AJ sat on floor.

"What the hell is the creative team thinking?" she wondered out loud and remembered what Kaitlyn had said. Ziggler is training. "Dolph." she whispered and stormed out of her locker room.

And there he was, working hard and probably listening to Britney Spears." Ziggy." AJ called. Nothing. AJ smiled as his body was sparkling. She walked behind him and tapped his shoulder.

He quickly turned around and looked at her, surprised " AJ?" he questioned and took of his head phones." Hey." AJ smiled and Dolph got up from his seat." Why are you here?" he asked and looked around for Cena.

"I'm alone." she told and he raised his eyebrow." I have a question for you." she added as he took a sip from his water bottle." Okay. Shoot." he said and looked at her seriously.

"You know what he creative team has planned for you?" she asked and he nodded." A story-line with Kaitlyn and Vickie. And apparently with John and you, as a villains." he told and AJ sighed.

"Yeah. It sucks." she admitted and Dolph laughed little." Yeah. Those story-line's are just slowing my career." he muttered and AJ nodded." Could we um... change our story-lines? I mean if we would tell them what we want, would they write it all again?" AJ asked and Dolph shook his head.

"I've been here for seven years and they only do that when something big happens, non-scripted at some big event." he told and AJ nodded.

"You have the TLC tomorrow." AJ said and changed the subject." Yep. You're gonna come there and slow me up?" Dolph joked and AJ grinned." Nah, I think I'll pass." she answered and winked at him.

"Why did you ask about changing story-lines? Aren't you happy with the fan favorite?" he asked. AJ glanced at him and sat down.

"I'm just a bit tired of being his sick love puppy." she answered and the Show Off nodded, understanding." I had the same feeling with Vickie." he admitted and AJ smiled.

"She's terrible." she said and he laughed." Yeah, but powerful." he told and sat next to her.

"By the way, I didn't mean what I said at the locker room. It was just" Dolph started and AJ nodded." I know." she said quietly and Dolph sighed.

"Why are you with John?" he asked and turned to look at her." He's different. He doesn't play a game with me." she answered and smiled little." Haven't you watched the show?" he asked and she looked at him, confused.

"Yes?" she told and he shook his head." Watch again." he told." He's totally playing you." he told." Is that why you attacked him when we kissed?" she asked and Dolph stayed silent.

"Dolph?" she asked but no answer." Look, I've meant everything else than that locker room thing." he told and AJ looked at him with amaze.

"Even that thing you said on the Miz TV?" she asked and Dolph got up.

"You know, I really need to practice, I have a match to win tomorrow. Have a good night. Tell Cena he's going down." he said quickly and AJ smiled.

Dolph Ziggler had feelings for her.

**Sooo, what do you think? :) Should I continue? Hope you review and thanks for reading! Have a great day!**

**- MD**


	2. Before TLC

"John." AJ said and took a hold of his hand." I have something important to tell you tonight." she told and Cena nodded, not caring." Are you listening to me?" she asked and he nodded again." Do you have a tiny little wiener?" she asked and he nodded again." JOHN!" she exclaimed and hit his arm.

"Y-Yeah?" he asked and AJ looked at where her boyfriend (soon ex) had looked at. Eve Torres. AJ just slapped his head few times and walked away, John behind her." AJ!" he called and tried to stop her." A-" he tried again, but now he saw that AJ was in front of Dolph Ziggler, who was looking at her with worry.

"Is everything fine, AJ?" Dolph asked and AJ began to cry. A fake cry." Oh." Dolph muttered as AJ hugged him tight." AJ, get the hell away from that man." John told but she didn't move, only buried her head in his warm chest." It's just like my t-shirt says, man." Dolph said and smiled a evil smile.

"We're still together." Cena told and Ziggler rolled his eyes." You just play her!" he said loudly and John walked closer at them, angry." You called her trash." he said and smiled victoriously." Only because of the script. But you have been calling her crazy all the time." Ziggler told and AJ turned around to look at his boyfriend.

Cena looked at him, surprised " What?" AJ asked angry and start moving towards him." Hey, hey it was scrip-" he tried but AJ was now hitting him, hard. Ziggler smiled at first, but he wanted his match with him and he didn't wanna see AJ get hurt. He took a hold of AJ and pulled her away from him. She was kicking and trying to get away from his hands but then realized that he was only caring about her, and stopped.

"It's over John. SO FUCKING OVER!" AJ shouted and ran away, leaving two superstars alone." You can have her, she's too crazy for me." John said and laughed." I already got my publicity with the scandalous AJ Lee." he continued and Dolph hit him right between the eyes." Show" Dolph said and looked around before setting his eyes on Cena." Off." he finished and walked away, calmly.

**Hey****! :) Thank you for reviewing! It makes my day every single time! :P Hope you liked it! Please leave a review! Oh and thank you for reading! :) STAY AWESOME!**

**- MD**


	3. After TLC

AJ smiled widely. She had just pushed John Cena off the ladder and Ziggler had kicked him unconscious. AJ stared at John and smiled.

The crowd shouted at her but she felt free._ No more scripts_, AJ thought and turned to look at Dolph, who was staring at her in disbelief. They had intense stare, before AJ grinned widely at him and stared jumping around the ring.

Dolph was still looking at her, wondering what the hell she had done. But then he understood that this is his moment, and walked towards the ladder.

AJ looked as Ziggler rebuild the ladder and climbed to get his briefcase. His theme song started playing loudly and AJ quickly walked away.

Meanwhile Dolph was celebrating and enjoying seeing Cena down. In a few minutes, he was out of the ring, backstage and looking for AJ. But he wasn't the first to see AJ.

"You" Cena spit at AJ as he found her." WHY?!" he exclaimed and she smiled an evil smile." You toyed with my heart. I helped Ziggler to destroy you." she announced and his face was now red from anger.

Just when the Champ was about to tell her a great impact, The Show Off walked in." That was a great show, John. Really nice fall. I bet you practiced very hard." Dolph grinned and put his arm around AJ.

"We're not done, Dolphin. You may have won this one, but. We both know this was just because of this crazy, slutty girl." he said quickly and AJ gave him her death stare." You don't insult AJ in front of me. Okay?" Dolph told and Cena shook his head before leaving.

"You okay?" Ziggler asked as Lee watched how John walked away." Never better." she answered and turned to look at him." I'm sorry if I ruined your show." she told quickly and Dolph smiled.

"Are ya kidding me? I wouldn't have this briefcase if you wouldn't have come." he said and AJ smiled little." Yep. I pushed him. I pushed John Cena." she said and laughed." You know you're gonna turn heel, right?" Dolph asked and AJ raised her eyebrow.

"John Cena is the good guy here. He's like the good god. Everybody loves him. If you do something against him, you're a heel." he explained and AJ looked thoughtful for a while until smiling sweetly at him.

AJ leaned closer to Ziggler and tiptoed to face him."Let's be heels together then." she whispered in his ear and gave him a kiss on cheek.

After that, she left, bouncing like in her entrance Dolph stood there, feeling hot 'cause of that cheek kiss." Damn." he muttered and turned to face Vickie Guerrero, who looked like she was going to explode from anger.

**Hope you liked it! Please leave a review and thank you for both reviews and reads! 3**

**Off to watch Jan 28 Raw for some Zigglee moments :3**

**- MD**


	4. Slammy Awards 1

It was the Slammy Awards 2012 and Dolph Ziggler sat in a black leather couch, looking at the screen among with the Miz and Santino Marella.

Santino was talking about the divas and how he had partied till 7 am. Miz was just rolling his eyes and telling him that he made every single party awesome.

Dolph sat there thinking about what AJ had told him. He had feelings, yes, but being a heel couple? WWE ruined relationships. As if they would have any...

Dolph shook his head and took a glass of champagne." Need to relax?" Santino asked as he noticed how Ziggy moved restless.

"Just thinking." blond answered and noticed that Vickie was on stage. They had a fight last night.

Vickie told him that she'll destroy his career if he'd leave her for AJ. Dolph sighed. He didn't know what to believe.

Vickie was going to present the Kiss Of The Year. In every kiss, there were AJ. Dolph watched jealously as she kissed Daniel Bryan, Kane, CM Punk, John Cena, but not him. No.

"What?" Dolph muttered and Miz looked at him with weird expression." John and AJ won. Ironic, right?" he repeated and Dolph got up.

Vickie and AJ where now calling each other by names. Dolph suddenly had a strange urge to go there and defend AJ.

Soon he was running towards stage and as he got there, he went to stand between two women.

He tried to make them stop and eventually they did. Then AJ smiled at him and turned her attention to Vickie.

"You know what Vickie?" she asked and her eyes sparkled." That might have been the kiss of the year" she started and looked at Dolph.

"But it's nothing compared to this." she finished and before anyone could do anything, she had jumped in Dolph's arms, warped her legs around him and lip-locked the Show Off.

What the hell, Dolph thought at first but then she realized that this was AJ. AJ Lee was kissing him. Fucking passionately also. He heard how Vickie screamed but he didn't care anymore.

He started to kiss her too, and added tongues in the business AJ moaned and chanced the kiss even wilder. Dolph's hand found her hair and then she pulled away, jumping to ground.

Dolph stood there while crowd shouted and AJ bounced around him, smiling. Then she headed towards backstage and Dolph finally realized that he needs to get the hell out of there so the show can go on.

As he entered the same room he had just been, Santino came to shake his hand and Miz laughed." You are my star." Santino grinned and Dolph just nodded, still confused.

"Did you see where AJ went?" he asked and all winked at him." Fine, don't help." Dolph exclaimed and walked away, hoping to find AJ, not Vickie.

**Hope you liked it! :P Please leave a review! Have a fun day! :)**

**-MD**


	5. Slammy Awards 2

Ziggler didn't find AJ, but he tried to cash in his contract. But of course, Cena came and fucked it up for him.

It was always like that. He wondered around the building, hoping to find her before she would leave.

"Hey!" a man said and waved at Dolph. He was one of the camera guys." Yes?" he asked, annoyed because he wanted to see AJ." Get ready for the segment." man told and Dolph raised his eyebrow.

"What segment?" he asked and noticed how Vickie walked towards them." Your segment with Vickie." he told and Dolph sighed." Okay, one, two, three, ACTION!" he counted and the show was on.

"Aaaaaaaaaand great!" same man smiled as they had shot the footage. Dolph wasn't supposed to tell Vickie that their "relationship" was over. He had something unscripted. And he was loving it.

"You mean, we" Vickie started quietly." Yes, Vickie. I meant everything I said. You're old, ugly and it's over." he told and laughed little.

"And I meant everything I said: we're gonna have a match. A tag team match. And you and your little girlfriend are going DOWN!" she screamed and left.

"Tag team match with AJ?" Dolph muttered and shook is head. Anything could happen.

Raw continued and Dolph waited and waited for AJ, but she never came." Get ready for the match, Dolphin." Cena said as he walked past Ziggler." You too Marky Mark junior." he responded and Cena gave him a bad glance before walking away.

It was true, their match was next. He went to the entrance and saw that someone had just went in. Then a familiar music started playing.

He looked at the monitor and saw AJ walking towards the ring. He sighed and touched his hair.

AJ began to give some guys orders and soon she had a ladder standing in the ring, and a mic in her hand. And when she climbed those stairs... Dolph was drooling to be honest.

Dolph watched her speech carefully. He had a feeling she was going to tell the reason for her action. And yep, so she was planning to. Until Vickie came and interrupted all.

Dolph cursed and decided that he needs to be ready to interrupt them if he has to. He started warming off little while watching the show.

Oh shit, Dolph thought as he saw how those two women walked closer at each other, ready to fight. Well, AJ looked like she was ready to fight. He gave a sing to the WWE worker and soon his theme song started to play.

He did his normal entrance and he saw how AJ looked at him: lust.

In couple minutes, the fan favorite came and the crowd went crazy. Dolph rolled his eyes and chewed his gum. It kept him focused. As John Cena slid into the ring, AJ looked at him with serious face.

They stared at each other and suddenly AJ was smiling at him. Dolph felt little nervous, 'cause he didn't really know what she was planning with all this...

**Whoa, you make me so happy guys! I love the fact that you like what I'm writing! :) Really, you are AWESOME! Thank you so so much for reading this and I hope you leave a review, 'cos they make me write faster! Have fun!**

**-MD**


	6. Slammy Awards 3

Yay they had won. Well, kind off. But Dolph wasn't so happy as AJ.

"AJ." Dolph said seriously and took a hold of her hand." Yes, Ziggy?" she asked, smiling." Who the hell was he?" he asked confused and AJ smiled more.

"Come to my locker room and I'll explain everything." she said and started walking away." What, like now?" Dolph asked, following her.

"Sooo" Dolph started as he closed the door of Lee's locker room, but couldn't continue 'cos AJ had pushed him against the door.

It all happened very quickly, but suddenly Dolph found himself holding AJ in his arms, kissing her and he felt her legs around his waist.

"Whooa, AJ." he said as AJ finally left his lips for a breathe." What?" she asked and licked her lips. She had that lustful look again!

"Why?" he asked and AJ looked hurt." You ask me that too?" she asked in a hurtful voice." No, I mean why did you kiss me?" he asked and put AJ down.

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do when you like someone?" she asked and Dolph smiled little." Yes, but why you did it in the show?" he asked and she sighed." I didn't want to have a story with Cena. Neither did I wanna see you kissing my best friend." she started.

"So I did a unscripted thing, full of emotions, in a big event. Actually I have done two things, unscripted, in two big events." she grinned and jumped up and down from excitement.

"So you like me and you hate Cena, so you kissed me in Raw and caused Cena a lost in TLC?" he asked and she nodded, smiling. Dolph laughed and pulled her in his arms again.

"You are one hell of a girl." he smiled and was about to kiss her, but she dodged and grinned." And after that Slammy kiss, I went to speak to the creative team and they agreed!" she explained and clapped her hands.

"Agreed to what?" Ziggler asked puzzled." Miss AJ Lee is going to steal the show with Mr. Money In The Bank." she said with seductive voice and Dolph laughed." Good one babe." he winked and she laughed.

"Featuring Big E Langston." AJ added and Dolph nodded." He's good. He beat Cena at his first try. He's gonna be big." Dolph admitted and pulled AJ closer.

"So, their gonna write us some scenes and shows together?" he asked with his best flirt tone." Yes. For many months, Dolph. For many months." she answered, eyes focused on his lips.

"I love it." he whispered and now AJ attacked his lips with her own. Hands roamed everywhere and soon they were on the floor, enjoying each other.

"Fuck." Dolph muttered as the door was being knocked. AJ looked at the door and got up. She walked towards it, muttering something angrily and Dolph felt pity on who was behind that door.

"Miz." AJ said angrily. Weelll, maybe not, Dolph thought and got up too.

"Sorry to interrupt you and your" Miz started and looked at them." Make-out session, but I like to inform you that you are tomorrow's guests on the best TV show ever. It is the most coolest show, and it has the only AWESOME human being on the whole universe as a host." Miz spoke and Dolph rolled eyes.

"Miz" Dolph cut out and other superstar looked at him badly." We're coming to your little show." he said and Miz moved closer." Have you ever heard that, interrupting is bad and could cost someone's life?" Miz asked and stared at him.

"Oh, Miz, Miz, Miz. Hilarious." Dolph answered and smiled an evil smile at him." Just go to your little room and have some juice." he joked and Miz bit his lip.

"Be careful." Miz told and walked away.

**Helloooo there! :D I really hope you like this chapter! Please leave a review and thank you for reading this! Good night!**

**- MD**


	7. See you at Wrestlemania

AJ Lee couldn't be happier.

She had amazing evening with her new boyfriend, Dolph Ziggler, and she actually believed in her future.

"Where's Dolphin?" voice asked and AJ turned around to face John Cena.

"At his hotel room." she answered and looked at him suspiciously." Why he isn't here with you?" he asked and smirked.

"Unlike you, John" AJ started and gave him a death stare." He doesn't use me." she finished and he laughed.

"You're kidding right?" he grinned and AJ felt a sudden urge to slap him.

"No, John. You took me to your bed at the first day I said a nice thing to you. You used me and then leaved me." AJ told loudly and now she was losing her mind.

"That is not true, April." he said and took a hold of her arm. AJ stared at him.

"Oh you're in big trouble." AJ screamed and started slapping him all over his face and chest.

"AJ!" John shouted and tried to get her away from him, but she was too damn quick.

"Damn. How are you so quick?" John wondered out loud and AJ laughed.

"I'm happy, don't fuck it up." she said and slapped him once before moving away.

"Oh, I'm gonna fuck it up. You wanna go to Wrestlemania with your little hunk?" he asked with burning eyes.

"You're not gonna stop us." AJ told seriously.

"Oh yeah? Yeah? Yeah?" he shouted but AJ stood still.

"See you at Wrestlemania then." he announced and AJ still didn't show any expression.

"Bitch." John muttered and AJ took a chair next to her and slammed it trough him.

"Who's the bitch now, eh?" she laughed and walked away.

**First of all, sorry for the - long time no see- thing, but now I'm back at business! AND secondly, sorry for the "long" post :D Next one is wayyyy longer! Thank you for reading and PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! ;) Hope you have a nice day!**

**- MD **


End file.
